Journey's End Aftermath
by ilovejackharkness
Summary: Rewatching JE on telly, I came up with this. The Janto reunion we weren't given in the show. Jack/Ianto of course, fluff and angst. Read and review, please!


Authors Note: Major spoilers for Journey's End. I was rewatching it on the scifi channel the other night and the Muses hit. One shot, angsty with fluff. It turned out more angsty as the Muses took over, but there is plenty Janto comfort. This is the Janto reunion that we wanted but didn't get to see. Enjoy and please review!

--

As Jack descended down the lift after leaving Martha with her mom and Mickey at a hotel, he was worried about his welcome. He expected Ianto to be angry that he had once again run off for the Doctor. But he had returned as promised. His heart stopped as he saw the shell of a Dalek at the cog door.

He jumped off the lift before it landed and quickly searched the room. He knew they were alright he had just seen both Gwen and Ianto on the Tardis console but that did nothing to quell the fear that he had nearly lost the rest of his beloved team while he was away. He hadn't protected them like he should have. He shouldn't have left, he thought guiltily.

"Ianto! Gwen!"

Ianto ran out of the office and broke into a smile as he saw Jack. Jack walked over and pulled him into an embrace. Ianto held him close, feeling safe and relieved that he was back. Jack pulled back and checked for injuries, seeing Ianto was uninjured, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

Cupping Ianto's face in his hands he kissed him deeply, forgetting everything around them as he held his Ianto in his arms. "What happened? Are you alright?" Jack asked as they broke apart.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, keeping him close. "Tosh, remember that defense program she was working on?" Jack nodded. "She finished it, locked us in a time bubble, nothing could get in or out. Then the Dalek was destroyed, guessing that was you and Doctor and the bubble broke."

"Tosh was brilliant; I hope she knew how proud I was," Jack whispered, his voice cracking, He owed Tosh so much, she was a brilliant and beautiful woman that he had failed to protect against his own mistakes. He'd never forgive himself for losing half of his team at his own brother's hand.

Ianto smiled softly, pushing away Jack's darker thoughts and reassuring him with the love reflected in his eyes. "She did, cariad."

"Why didn't you tell me before I left that the Daleks were coming?"

"You had to go save the world, and we had to stay here," Ianto said simply.

Jack sighed. "I thought you'd be safer here, I really did. Where's Gwen?"

Ianto reached up and caressed Jack's cheek. "We were, it had to have been more dangerous wherever you were. And she went home to be with Rhys."

"It was chaos but it all turned out right in the end, I want to tell you what happened if you want to listen."

"Course I do," Ianto pointed over to the settee were there were two fresh cups of coffee sitting on the table.

Jack gave him a tender smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Ianto blushed slightly. "I try my best for you." He leaned in and kissed Jack softly, letting his lips linger as he tasted the sweetness of Jack's kiss and breathed in his unique scent. Jack pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. Ianto held him take off his greatcoat before they made their way over to the settee.

They sat together wrapped in each other's arms, neither wanting to lose contact after what they had been through. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder, making himself comfortable as he molded himself against his partner. They fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. Jack reached for his coffee, quickly drinking it as he talked.

"So, as soon as I get there a Dalek shoots the Doctor. I took it out but it had mortally wounded the Doctor."

"But he can regenerate right?"

"Yep." Jack explained how the Doctor had used his spare hand to avoid changing bodies and heal himself, Ianto listened in fascination.

Jack continued on telling Ianto everything about the trip on the Tardis to the Crucible, facing the Daleks, and watching as the Tardis was nearly destroyed. Ianto flinched and hugged Jack tightly after he told Ianto he had been exterminated and then discarded.

"Are you in any pain?" Ianto knew the toll of dying had on Jack and he also knew Jack covered the pain it caused well.

"A little, not something I wanted to do, but I knew if I died I'd have a chance at helping the Doctor. And I was right, the Daleks just tossed me aside and I was free to roam the ship, climbing through ventilation shafts."

"Sounds like something you'd enjoy," Ianto teased.

"I would've enjoyed it more if you had been there in tight jeans leading the way through," Jack said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Only you would think of something like that during a crisis."

Jack laughed and continued on with his meeting of Jackie, Mickey, and Sarah Jane Smith.

"Mickey Mouse and Captain Cheesecake?" Ianto asked, trying not to laugh.

"He thinks I'm cheesy. Can you believe that?" Ianto shook his head in mock horror. "I corrected him quickly, I'm Captain Beefcake," Jack said with a wink and Ianto fell in a fit of laughter.

"Sorry," Ianto gasped.

"Don't be, I love to hear you laugh and it was quite funny," Jack said, laughing as well.

When he stopped laughing, Jack continued: "So, anyway, Sarah Jane had a warp star!"

"Where did she get that? That's an explosion waiting to happen."

"A soothsayer. And how do you know about warp stars?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I know everything, remember? And I do spend a lot of time in the Archives."

Jack chuckled. "I was only teasing, I know how clever you are, Yan."

Ianto smiled. "You'd better." He paused. "So, that would've destroyed the Crucible?"

"And I'd have done it to keep you and everyone safe on Earth if I had gotten the chance." Ianto pulled Jack down for a quick kiss before letting him continue.

Ianto couldn't help but interrupt as Jack told him about the second Doctor. "He grew out of the hand? That has got to be one of the most bizarre and amazing things I've ever heard, and we've been through a lot."

"We have, but when with I'm the Doctor I come to expect the unexpected happening. It was brilliant watching them and Donna stop Davros and the Daleks."

"So, there were basically three Doctors? I can only imagine what you were thinking." Ianto shook his head.

"Orgy?" Jack joked. "Not without you of course."

Ianto laughed. "Of course," he deadpanned. "But then who said I was willing to share you?"

"Oh is that so?"

Ianto looked at Jack mischievously. "Got a problem with that, _sir_?"

Jack kissed him hungrily, loving how Ianto was secretly possessive of him at times. "Not at all, I'm all yours."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Likewise. Okay go on, what happened next?"

Jack smiled. "Oh right so then the Supreme Dalek descends to the vault and I say: 'Like I was saying feel this!' And blasted it away."

Ianto burst into laughter. "Only you could say that and give it a double meaning."

Jack chuckled. "I've no idea what you mean, Mr. Jones."

"I bet you don't."

"I doubt anyone but you would've appreciated a measuring tape comment though."

They both laughed then Jack finished recounting the events of the Tardis towing the Earth home. "I was never more relived to see you on that console," Jack said softly, holding Ianto tightly and kissing the top of his head.

"So was I." They sat in a comfortable silence, holding each other glad that another day that could have easily torn them apart hadn't.

"We cleaned up most of the Hub as you can see, but I thought it best to let you dissemble the Dalek," Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "We'll do it before we go home, and lock it in the vaults."

"I started coordinating cleanups in the city and taking calls for you, but there's no way we have enough retcon for the entire world."

Jack laughed. "I wouldn't know what to do without you." He paused, gazing at Ianto who smiled softly at him. "There's no denying now that there is life out there, eh?"

"I would think not, I'm not sure if that will make things easier or harder on us."

"Depends on who we're dealing with at the time. I do know we need more help though. Mickey and Martha are going to be transferring here, what do you think?"

"Well, you know I love Martha as much as you do, and she's brilliant. I never thought UNIT was right for her."

"Me either, you wouldn't believe what UNIT wanted her to do," Jack said and quickly filled him in.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you're going to have a few choice words with them."

"You know I am. And Martha and I destroyed that Osterhagen key."

"Good, and what's Mickey like?"

"Mickey is a pain in my side but really good with tech stuff mostly weapons though and he's traveled with the Doctor."

Ianto nodded sadly, he knew it would be tough on all of them having new team members but they would never forget or replace Owen and Tosh. Martha and Mickey would make their own place in Torchwood. "So, he'll be taking the technician spot?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I gave that to you. Tosh would be so proud of you; you've been amazing these past few weeks. He'll just be supporting you, be in charge of our weaponry, and doing general field work. You're a vital asset to this team, Yan, there's no way I could replace you."

Ianto smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Jack. Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes, takeaway and a night in?"

"Sounds perfect."

Jack helped Ianto to his feet, then took his hand and together they took apart the Dalek, made sure everything was locked down and then left the Hub.

--

Later as they lay in bed tangled together in sheets after losing themselves in each other and making love for the better part of the night, Jack held Ianto close. Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest listening to the steady beat of his partner's heart. Ianto looked up at Jack, wanting to tell him how much he loved him. He had a lot of time to think about Jack, their relationship, and worry about how Jack would cope if he had died today.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

Jack gave him that special smile reserved just for him. "And I love you."

"Promise me something?" Ianto reached for Jack's hand and twined their fingers together.

"Anything."

"You'll never forget that no matter what happens."

Jack let go off his hand so he could tilt Ianto's chin up so he was looking into his eyes. "There's no way I ever could, Yan. _Never_, you'll always be in my heart. You're the one who has grounded me, given me stability and meaning, I was disconnected and lost until you came along. You showed me how important and special this place is, you gave me a reason to hope and love…because you're everything to me."

Ianto blinked back tears at the admission as he leaned up and kissed Jack softly. "You're everything to me too, and I promise that for as long as I can I'll be here with you."

"Good, because the thought of losing you terrifies me. I really wouldn't know what to do without you here. I'm so sorry I left today; I'd have never forgiven myself if you or Gwen had been hurt."

"Don't blame yourself, Cariad. We all have our responsibilities and we all did what had to be done. You needed to be with the Doctor, the world had to be saved or we wouldn't be here now, safe because of what you did." He paused. "If I could, Jack I'd stay with you forever. So, that you'd have someone that would always be there to watch over and care for you."

Jack gazed at Ianto, running his thumb across Ianto's jaw then up to his lip. "I wish you could, Yan. I really do. I know that if I wasn't immortal, I'd spend the rest of my life with you. We're meant to be, and there's never going to be anyone else like you."

Ianto kissed his thumb before putting his hand over Jack's. "I will spend the rest of my life with you though. There's no one else I'd rather be with and no one else who means more to me." Jack kissed his forehead, blinking back tears. "But when I am gone, promise me you'll find someone. You don't have to love them like you do me, and selfishly I hope you don't. But I want to know you'll have someone to chase away the darkness, and keep you safe."

"You're right here and you do that. I don't need anyone else even after you're gone."

"Jack-"

"Ianto, please," he pleaded, gazing into his eyes. "Don't make me think about that, and don't make me promise you something like that, please." A few unbidden tears fell and Ianto sat up and pulled Jack into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Cariad," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles across Jack's back. "I just worry about you…"

"I know but don't, because the love you've given me will be enough to sustain me for a very long time. And that's all I need, you're all I need."

"I love you so much. I'm glad you came back to me."

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist. "I promised didn't I? I'm never going to leave you again, Cariad. I want to spend every moment with you that I can; making memories that will last all during my long life."

"I will do everything I can to make sure that the good memories outweigh the bad."

Jack kissed him softly. "Thank you, so much for everything you do for me. I love you Ianto, more than words can ever say."

"Show me, Jack," Ianto whispered, pulling him up for a kiss. And Jack was more than willing to do just that.

--

Later after Ianto had fallen asleep, Jack watched him, trying to commit to memory every tiny that made Ianto perfect in his eyes. He knew that over a long period of time memories would fade but he knew he'd never forget Ianto or the love and acceptance he had found in this amazing man.

"Ianto, I promise that when the time comes to say goodbye I will not let you go without one hell of a fight," he whispered, knowing Ianto couldn't hear him. He kissed Ianto's forehead as he snuggled further into Jack. "Until then I will make you as happy as you make me. I'll always look after you, and chase away the darkness. I'll be the hero that you think I am and keep fighting. And I'll be the man who is strong and true because you love me like I am. That is my promise to you, Ianto Jones." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
